Robin And I Am?
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Star hits her head and forgets almost everything. The team tries to reteach her, and Robin adds his own twist. RobStar R and R Plz.
1. Memory Failure

Robin. And I Am?

Summary: Star hits her head and forgets almost everything. The team tries to re-teach her, and Robin adds his own twist. Rob/Star R and R Plz.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but am willing to admit that it was a great idea, and I wish I'd thought of it first! Also I came up with this idea, so if anybody has a similar story, I am V. sorry.

A/N: Almost forgot! I have NO cable! Know what that means: No Teen Titans! Well not anymore, I haven't seen it on WB FOREVER! So sorry, if my lack of cable interferes with my writing.

Starfire only jumped a little at the all too familiar sound of sirens, "Could we not update these sirens to cry a more pleasant sound?" Robin laughed, "Maybe later Star, right now we have to go deal with Mumbo." "Oh man, not Mumbo again!" Cyborg complained. "Dude, how'd he get out this time? Did he escape, or get let out for 'good behavior'?" Beastboy joked. Robin nodded bitterly, "It is kind of annoying how every time we lock someone up, they immediately get out, isn't it?" Raven glared at the rest of the titans, "Hello, there's a rampaging villain on the loose!" Robin regained his hero stance, "Oh, right!"

As they ran toward the center of the city, Robin snuck a look at Starfire. She looked so beautiful, running, a determined smile on her face, her hair flowing behind her. "Dude!" Beastboy yelled pulling Robin toward him. "What?" Asked an irritated Robin. "You almost ran into that pole back there!" said Beastboy. "Oh", that was the only thing Robin could think to say. "Robin, you are unharmed?" Starfire called from behind him. "Yeah Star I'm fine", he called back. Did his heart always beat so fast when he talked to her? "That's cause you're running stupid", part of Robin told himself. Put did your heart usually feel tingly when you went for a run? Robin didn't think so. It wasn't the run, it was Starfire.

When they got to the center of the city they found Mumbo taking some bows, "Thank you, thank you! Now for my next trick I'll need a volunteer from the audience! Now I should warn you, this next trick does involve… Hypnotizism." Robin just glared, "Titans go!" Starfire sprang first. "Ah yes the damsel, with the flowing red hair! She seems especially eager! You know I like eager women, see you after the show sweetheart, meet me…." "IN JAIL!" Robin exploded, how dare Mumbo talk to his Starfire like that? Wait a minute… His Starfire? His brain began to click, not only did he like Starfire as his (best) friend… He LIKE LIKEd her. He charged straight at Mumbo. Mumbo was quick, with a wave of a magic wand that he pulled out of his sleeve, he conjured a hand that grabbed Star and dragged her closer to the spinning spiral, that he had conjured seconds later. Star closed her eyes, "No I will not look at the evil sw-" "Starfire!" Robin shouted. Star opened her eyes; she looked deep into to the spinning spiral. Mumbo grinned, "Now for my first trick…" Robin jumped at him, the other titans not far behind. Another hand came from nowhere, Mumbo muttered madly. The second hand grabbed Robin and reeled him in closer. Mumbo looked somewhat confused, he stopped muttering, "Throw!" Suddenly the hand holding Starfire threw her into a brick wall. "Wait wrong hand hmm..." Obviously he hadn't meant for that to happen, the other hand dropped Robin. Mumbo gulped, "Opps." After Robin gave him a swift hit to the jaw, and broke the latest wand, he ordered the others to tie him up, and ship him to jail. Right now he had to talk to Starfire.

Robin ran quickly over to Starfire, "Star? Star? I need to tell you something! I- I- Lov-" He realized she wasn't moving; he worried that she was somehow still being hypnotized but then he noticed a slight imprint on the brick wall. Star had been thrown pretty hard. Or at least hard enough to be knocked out. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, sighing, "I love you Starfire." Star moved slightly, "Robin?" "Star, you took quite a hit, you ok?" He wondered if she had heard what he said. She looked at him, like she'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't place him, "Hello new Friend!" Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, Uhoh.

A/N: So, did you like it? Or is it SO awful that you want to blow your nose in its general dierection? Please tell me in a review!


	2. Memory Jogger

Chapter 2 (Memory Jogger)

Star threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, "What is your name? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" Robin continued to stare at her as she let go, somewhat shocked he muttered, "I'm Robin." "Hello New friend Robin! I am…" Star thought very long and hard but could not find a name. "Starfire?" She nodded, "Yes that sounds correct!" Star cringed, and she put her hand to her head, "Ow." "Star, you ok?" "I am glorious, except for this unbearable pain in my head…" "Star, listen to me, I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, over there is the rest of the team, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy. We were fighting Mumbo, then some things… Something went wrong, and… Well Star you're part of this team and you…", Robin realized he wasn't doing a very good job of explaining. Star blinking, her smile never wavering, " Well, Robin…" Her mind was blank she couldn't think of anything to say.

Eventually Raven came over, "What is taking so long? We've got Mumbo let's go!" "Uh, Raven…" Before Robin could explain, Star jumped up giving Raven a tight hug, "I am Starfire, please tell me your name, your favorite color, and if you will be my friend!" Raven eyed Star suspiciously, "Uh, Robin?" "She hit her head, the hit combined with that thing Mumbo was doing, messed up her mind." Raven glared, giving him a look that said 'Duh', "So what do we do with her?" Robin put a protective arm around Star, "We take her home and re-teach her. You know how to use her powers don't you?" "Well… Yeah…"

Meanwhile during all this, Starfire wore a huge smile and nodded a lot, her smile grew increasingly as Robin put an arm around her. She felt a feeling engulf her, it wasn't a sickness, it was a good feeling, possibly a feeling of joy. Suddenly Star felt weird, her feet lifted off the ground. Starfire gasped a little but remained quiet hoping Robin wouldn't notice, and take his arm away. Starfire moved her foot a little, surprised at how she still managed to stay in the air. She hummed a random tune that popped into her head, as she made her feet dance around. She felt Robin take his arm away, suddenly she fell out of the sky, and although she hadn't been that far up she landed wrong on her foot, and suddenly she found herself falling. Robin caught her without missing a beat, as if it was something he had done, everyday of his life, "Careful Star." He took her hand, "We're going to take you back to the tower now ok?" Star nodded, more time with Robin, "That would be most glorious!"" As they walked, Robin left his hand in hers, which made her happy, she found herself slightly in the air again.

As she was floating/walking along Star managed to sneak a look at the other two on the team. She vaguely remembered Robin calling them Cyborg and Beastboy. She had this feeling in the back of her head; that made her think she'd heard these names before, same with Raven and Robin… But try as she might she just couldn't place them. As she got deeper into thought, her feet settled back on the ground, she grinned happy that she hadn't fallen over this time. When they were nearly there Robin turned, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, a familiar tingle went down her spine. "Everything will be all right, I promise Star. We'll get your memory back to normal, and everything will be ok. You just have to trust me." Star nodded, looking curiously at his mask, wondering how he could see her, "I trust you Robin." Though at first she had just said it as meaningless words, a feeling in her head seemed to tell her, it was true.

Starfire looked around the tower in amazement, everything seemed so new and high tech, Star just wanted to suck all the 'new' information in. Though she felt like this was all new, she had another feeling deep within her soul, that she'd seen something, at least similar to this Tower, even if it had been only a dream. But before she did any experimenting with her new surroundings she wanted to meet the other two teammates. She had stood still as she watched Robin, and Raven explained what had happened to the other two. The Bulky mechanical one was first to approach, "Yo Star, I'm Cyborg." "Hello Cyborg, I am… Starfire", she grinned though slightly confused that he already knew her name. Before Cyborg walked away he looked at her, deep into her eyes as if searching for something trapped inside her. However he must not have found what he was looking for in her eyes because he walked away seconds later, shoulders in a slight slouch. Star watched him walk off, she couldn't help but wonder why part of him was normal, and part, was mechanical, but she had more sense than to ask.

Seconds later, she turned around looking for the other guy, who oddly was green… She turned in a circle surveying the whole room but couldn't find him. She sighed guessing she'd have to introduce herself to him later. Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg, she squealed and jumped back, until she saw it was only a little green kitty. Then she squealed in delight and dropped to her knees to pet it. But as she reached out her hand the little kitty changed into the other boy she had been looking for, "You are Beastboy, yes? I am Starfire." "Hey… Star."

Robin didn't like the way Star was looking at Beastboy. She wasn't flirting or anything, but she was amazed with his powers, and it irked Robin. Starfire was his. He thought about this for a while then realized that Starfire wasn't his! She could become the girl friend of somebody else in a snap. Robin began to breathe harder at that thought, why hadn't he thought of this before? He was almost sweating, that's how bad it bugged him… He HAD to do something! Something to claim Star as his… Before he knew what he was doing, he was dragging Star away from Beastboy, "Hey Star, can I talk to you for a second…" "Of course Robin", she gave him her brightest smile. As soon as Beastboy was out of earshot Robin began to talk, "I just remembered that… Well, you probably don't remember, because you hit your head and all, but… You're my girlfriend." Star continued smiling at him, "I know Robin, am I not a girl? And I am your friend." "No Star girlfriend means… A guy and a girl, dating…" Star still looked confused. "They are people you like more than just friends." Starfire nodded, "So what do these girlfriends do?" "As the boyfriend it is my job to show you", and with a devilish smile Robin leaned in and kissed her.

A/N: More Chappies coming up, I'm in High school, now so I don't have as much time to write, but, I'll try to write faster, if I get enough reviews.

A/N: And so I ask, did you like it? Or is it so horrible, that you are now pondering the thought of printing it out and using it for firewood?


	3. Sounds Right

Chapter 3 (Sounds Right…)

Only a few thoughts scanned through Robin's head, he was kissing Star. He was actually KISSING Starfire. He was FINALLY kissing Starfire. And He liked it. She was his. Finally. "Through lies", Robin had to mentally tell himself to shut up. Finally he realized it had to stop. He pulled back.

"Robin? I do not quite understand… How does it go again?" Robin leaned in and kissed her again

Then he tilted his head and whispered into her ear, "It's called a kiss, Star."

Star nodded, she couldn't remember anything like it. She looked at Robin, his steady structure. She did trust him; she had to, she didn't have anyone else. Then there was this feeling that overwhelmed her when she was around him, a feeling of safety. Like nothing bad could happen when he was there. Star decided to trust her instincts, "So.. Frien- Boyfriend Robin, is there anything else I should know?"

Robin studied her, nope, no sign of her knowing that she wasn't actually his girlfriend, but the truth struck him: she was now! A grin crossed his face, feeling happier than he had in a while. I mean he didn't really trick her into anything, he was going to ask her sooner, but… Was it his fault she lost her memory before he could ask? No. "Well, we're… I guess you could say super heroes… We protect the city, and Raven filled me in on how to use your powers so I guess we could do that…"

"Glorious!" Said Star as he dragged her to the top of the tower. The roof probably was the best place to practice.

"Ok, Star one of your powers is flying. You can fly. So after I tell you what to do, don't, I repeat DO NOT fly near the edge of the tower, we're pretty high up so…"

"You need not worry, Robin. I already possess the power of flight!"

He looked at her, she seemed pretty sure, "Show me."

Star walked over closer to the middle of the tower. She took a deep breath; she wanted to impress Robin. After a second she delicately flew into the air, almost resembling a ballerina, then she gracefully landed on the ground. Robin jaw dropped open, "How'd you remember that?"

"I didn't, I re-taught myself", Star said proudly, pleased that she had surprised him. She gave him a quick hug, "What is my other power, Robin?"

"Uh..Um…Uh…" Robin stumbled; it was a somewhat windy day Star's hair blew through the wind, dancing and shining beneath the stars, "You call them Starbolts…. Raven said something about feeling 'righteous fury.'"

Star smiled and nodded, something about that phrase seemed familiar. She looked at the sky, it seemed familiar. Even Robin began to feel familiar. She shook her head, remember later, practice now. Her eyes formed a glare, "AH!" She effortlessly tossed a starbolt at the sea.

"Careful Star you'll kill all the fish!" Robin laughed.

Star took him seriously, "Oh no, water is not a conductor to starbolts…" She gasped surprised at that coming out of her mouth, she didn't remember; she blinked. Now she vaguely remembered, starbolts… She shivered, it was night, and Star's outfit didn't cover as much as it could.

Robin rushed over, "Star are you ok?"

She continued shivering, she nodded. Robin wasn't convinced; he unhooked his cape, and put it around her shoulders, "Come on Star lets get you back inside…."

Star nodded flowing him, but he stopped her on the stairs, "One more thing Star don't tell anybody in the tower that you're my girlfriend, they don't know yet, and… Well I want to tell them at the right time. Ok?" Star shivered, and nodded. He slipped his arm around his shoulder, "That's my girl." Star smiled, she liked that sound of that…

A/N: Short yeah I know, but you should be grateful, I SHOULD be doing my Spanish homework! ;) Also I tried that indenting thing but it looks weird to me… I need a BETA!


	4. DancSing!

Chapter 3 (DancSing)

Star happily (more so than usual) skipped into the kitchen singing a song with no words at the top of her lungs. (Apparently the hit on her head had caused her to forget her native language…) She continued singing/screaming, as she opened the door to the fridge, pulled out the mustard, and drained the entire bottle, using a straw! Then she put the empty container next to the counter, and continued singing. After a while Raven stomped through the door, "Starfire? What the heck is going on? Your singing is causing the tower to shake!"

"Oh New Friend Raven, something most glorious has happened!"

"You don't say…"

"Well are you not going to ask me of the most glorious news?"

"No."

"Oh, good. Because I can not tell you!" And with that Star danced and continued singing gracefully around the living room. Raven glared at the dancing Star, mumbling under her breath Raven retreated back to her room. Beastboy and Cyborg nearly ran Star over in an attempt to get to their video games. Star didn't take any notice; she continued leaping and singing,

"Man, this is going to be the BEST video game ever!" Cyborg commented excitedly.

"Yeah, dude I hear that you can shoot oil out of your wheels and- Star what are you doing?" He watched her dancing, until he got seasick, "Why are you so happy! Ah you're making me sea sick!"

"Oh Boy Beast Friend a most wonderful, and glorious thing has happened!" She did a perfect pirouette.

"Yeah I know this video game is like the best thing that has EVER happened!" Beastboy exclaimed looking at the video game with what can only be called, love.

"I don't think she was talking about the video game", Cyborg said quietly.

Beastboy ripped his eyes from the sacred video game, "What are you talking about, then Starfire?"

"Oh I can not tell you!" Then she did a singing/flying cartwheel, through the door to the hall.

Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged knowing glances, "Robin." And without any further hesitation, they began to play their game.

Robin sat in his room; the guilt had finally caught up with him. He tried to brush it off, he loved her, he wanted her, and he had gotten her, it didn't matter how. He knew that was a lie. He kept coming back to Slade, and how Slade would have done anything to get him as an apprentice. Anything. He hated being compared to Slade, but he hated having to compare himself to Slade even more. He had tricked Star into being his girlfriend. It had been wrong. But he didn't see her complaining… He opened the door to his room, Starfire cart-wheeled past his door. He shut his door. Nope definitely no complaints there.

Starfire had never felt so much happiness swelling up inside her. It was almost too much overwhelming. But she enjoyed it. The unbridled joy was at full forced she couldn't have gotten back to the ground if she had wanted to. She liked Robin; robin loved her, that's all that mattered. She had cart-wheeled all the way into her room, and was now floating on the ceiling. She decided that she would need to buy pillows for the ceiling, soon. After a while she began to wonder, why couldn't she tell anyone, she wanted EVERYONE and everyone to know that she was Robin's girl. She thought harder. Why was she so excited about all this, she had just met Robin today! She figured, that part of her mind remembered Robin, that's probably why she was so uncontrollably happy. It was then that she realized she had been slowly shrinking back to her bed. Maybe the Robin after effects had worn off already. She brushed away those thoughts, why didn't he want her to tell anyone? It was really beginning to bug her. And she was determined that one way of another tomorrow she would find out.


	5. Fixer Up Her

Chapter 4 (Fixer up Her.)

Robin opened his eyes. He held his breath hoping that he imagined that knock on his door… He cautiously rolled out of his bed… Landing like a cat, on his feet. He snuck over to his door, and a rush he opened it to reveal: NO ONE! "Oh great now I'm imagining things…" He shut the door and walked over to his mirror, he glared at his hair, "You are no different than any other enemy…Therefore I must take you DOWN!" He thought for a second, "Or up rather…" And with that he attacked his hair with hair gel, and molded it into art. He nodded at himself, declaring his hair acceptable. With his perfect hair he was ready to face anything. Even Starfire. And the Guilt he had from lying to Starfire. Possibly…

Robin snuck into the halls, empty deserted. Robin suspiciously looked around, for possible… Er, anything actually, but still nothing was in sight. He shook his head, laughing at how stupid he probably looked, and continued to walk when all of a sudden, he was captured in a Death lock hold, unable to see his attacker, and unable to escape he merely listened.

"A glorious day, is it not? Boyfriend Robin?" Robin sighed, just Starfire.

Robin managed to wheeze, "Star are you trying to show a sign of affection or choke me?" Robin immediately regretted his words as he saw the look in Star's eyes.

"Oh… I am most sorry.. I did not know… I…I will…leave you …Now…" Star turned to walk back to her room but Robin stopped her, by grabbing her hand.

"No, Star, I'm sorry, it's early morning I'm not quite thinking clearly… Don't go…"

"Robin I must ask, why do you wish me not to tell anyone, of our glorious relationship?"

Think Fast Robin.

"Oh I uh… Well they'd probably just laugh at us…"

"Robin, how is being a Boyfriend funny?"

"Well you know Beastboy, he'd laugh at anything on wheels."

Star still looked confused but nodded," I understand why we must not tell Beastboy, but what about friend Raven, or Cyborg, surely they would not find it a laughing matter…"

"I just don't want to take any chances Star…"

"Robin, are you ashamed of me?"

"As a girlfriend, no Star! I'd never be ashamed of you, you're the most beautiful alien I've ever seen."

"You love me only for my beauty?"

Robin caught his breath this wasn't going so well… "No, I love you for who you are, the way you look at me… Just the way I feel when I'm around you… But there are some guys out there.. and…" Robin paused not quite sure what to say next.

"Oh Robin!" Star squealed, throwing her arms around him in a simple hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. Robin hugged her back.

"But… Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"There is something I should ask you… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course, the way I feel for you is very much so unexplainable… And I wish to be near you, ever so much!"

Robin smiled, there, that fixed everything. She wanted to be his girlfriend and not just because, he had told her that she was, "Ok then, you can tell Raven."

"OH THANK YOU ROBIN!" Robin fought the urge to duck as another bone crushing hug came his way. Actually Star was getting a lot better at this hugging thing.. Robin had a feeling he could get usted to this….

A/N: I feel unloved. Anybody like it or should I give up writing, and delete my account?


	6. Telling Raven

Chapter 5 (Telling Raven)

Starfire snuck up to Raven's door, almost scared to knock, but she REALLY wanted to tell someone. She knocked, "Raven, friend Raven? Are you in there?" 5 seconds the door swung open so fast it almost hit her in the head (A/N: hmm, think about what that might do if she got hit… Shutting up… ;))

Raven wore her usual glare, that was only a few degrees away from becoming medusa eyes, "What. Do. You. Want?"

Apparently Raven was NOT a morning person.

"Well, friend…" She hesitated, "I wish to tell you the reason I am so full of happiness."

"Let me guess, you have a permanent sugar high?"

"No friend ", Star giggled, "Robin and I are doing the 'going out'!"

Raven eyes widened, she wobbled a little like she was going to fall over, "Repeat that, err, please."

"Robin and I are doing the 'going out.'"

"Err, That's what I thought you said", Raven thought for a moment, "For how long exactly?"

"I am not sure."

"Huh? Star how can you not be sure?"

"He says we were going out before I lost my memory. But he asked me again last night, so I am guessing that makes it official, yes?"

"I suppose, yeah…" Raven thought a little longer. She knew Star pretty well; she wasn't very good at keeping secrets. So if what Star had said was true, she had been going out with Robin BEFORE losing her memory, Raven was almost positive that she would have been able to tell. Also why would Robin ask her again? It didn't add up unless… "So Star, do you remember anything? You know, before lose your memory?"

"No, I do not believe that I do."

"Right, so I could tell you that you usted to be a famous singer, and you'd believe me?"

"Singing is most glorious thing! Was I really?"

Raven rolled her eyes, well that answered her question, "SO, how do you feel about Robin?"

"Safe, I guess, I really do feel strongly for him, as he says 'more than a friend'."

"Really?" Said Raven pretending to be interested she half listened to Starfire ramble on about Robin for the next thirty minutes but, really she was thinking: "I have to talk to Robin."

A/N: Dun du Dun! Any comments?

A/N: Also Thank you: Severely Bored, RobinlovesStar, CatGirl R and S Fan, TheRealStarfire, Momiji-momo, smart one, Illegally Blonde, cutterforthecause, chicagonebananas, RobinStarfire, sailorkukistarfire, Bianca Woods, Wandering Mind, blueraven, Devil's brat14, xXgreen-tambourineXx, crazier than you, Sami, XxStarRobinXx, xStarfirexRobinxo, AND star's lil kilala! Those SHOULD be all the people who have EVER reviewed this story, thanx all you guys!


	7. Raven's POV

Chapter (Raven's POV)

Raven POV:

He was going to get an earful. By he I mean Robin. I couldn't believe what he had done. Very sneaky, very Slade-like. I intended to point this out to him, mostly because I knew it would get to him. And then trying to fix it by asking her again! That didn't fix anything; of course she was going to say yes, he had convinced her that they liked each other! Not that they didn't but…. I had to stop thinking, for one my brain hurt, and 2 I was getting angry. Wasn't my fault if this was the only way Robin could get a girl.

As I meditated I found it hard to concentrate, and keep my mind blank. Maybe I shouldn't talk to him… After all it isn't my place. It's not like _I_ was his girlfriend. Course, it wasn't like Starfire was either, she just thought she was. This continued to make me angry, so angry that it go to the point that's I'd have to talk to Robin just so I could mediate. I had my own problems, I didn't need this one.

I knocked on Robin's door. I bet he also told Star that she couldn't tell anyone. Unbelievable. If Robin ever really does turn evil, we are going to be in major trouble. I'm actually starting to wonder why he stays good; his powers would be more helpful on the side of evil. Two reasons, he knows good always wins, that and the good side has something the evil one doesn't: Starfire. He wouldn't turn evil if he'd have to fight against Star. But if something happens to Star and Robin turns evil, then we are really going to be in trouble. I realize I'm still standing in front of Robin's door. Robin's door in the tower. I figure I'm finally going insane; Robin's a good guy. And he always will be, I really should get a lock on my thoughts.

I knock more softly on the door, coward's hiding in there cause he knows it's me. Well I have a surprise for him, I make my voice higher, "Robin it is I, Starfire. If you do not open the door of opening and closing I will-" I heard him run toward the door. You know if _I_ ever turn evil this team if gonna be in trouble… The door flew open, a smile wide as a potato on Robin's face, until he saw me that is. Well if I had _any_ questions they had just been answered right there. I slipped my foot into the doorway, "We need to talk."

Robin sighed, "Come in." I glared, "SO want to explain why you've convinced Star that she's your girlfriend?" "Err… no", Robin answered truthfully. Raven rolled her eyes, "Do it anyway." "Well I was going to ask her anyway, and I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do…" "Then why didn't you just ask her?" "She lost her memories remember? What would you do if some random guy came up to you and asked you to be his girlfriend?" "Walk away, and if he followed punch him in the nose. But that's not the point, that's me, not Starfire. I won't lecture you, but I do hope that you will feel really guilty. And Star really likes you, so you better make up for lying to her. Your supposed to be a good guy Robin. I suggest you stop acting like Slade." I laughed in my head as I walked out of the room. Robin looked like I'd punched him in the stomach.

A/N: OOOH, we all knew that was coming didn't we, so how will Robin make amends?


	8. Amends

Chapter 7 (Amends)

Robin's POV:

Raven's last comment wasn't necessary, I felt low enough without the Slade comment. Course that's probably why she said it, to make me so much more determined to make amends. I decided I'd take Star out for a real date, nice dinner, and walk around a park. Of course, I was planning that anyway, so I wasn't sure if that would count as making amends. I mean I let Star tell Raven, but it wasn't like Star knew what had happened, right? I hope Raven hadn't told Star, I'd seen her angry, not something I wanted to deal with. Sure I like her. A lot. I might even love her. I don't like to see her hurt, and don't like to see her angry. She's always so happy, so carefree, no one should stop her from thinking that the world couldn't be happy all the time. Any girl, who can stay happy while battling everyday, risking her life, has to be special. I admit I'm not the happiest guy in the world; frankly I could use a little sunshine….

Normal POV:

Star sat on her bed twirling a loose strand of hair through her figures; she sung a tameranian tune under her breath. "Robin has been avoiding you. He has done no such thing, he is merely busy. Star, Robin is ALWAYS busy. It has not stopped him before. Correct, and what does that tell you? He is busier. No, he is avoiding you. But why? Am I not his girl friend? We both are his girlfriend, you are talking to yourself! This is creeping toward the realm of strange, is it not? Well…yes. I shall find Robin and ask why he is avoiding me. Suit yourself." Star shook her head daintily, as if trying to shake out the agueing voices, "If I were Robin, where would I be…?" She jumped as she heard a knock on her door, "Outside my room perhaps?" She crept over and flung the door open, "Aha! Robin I have found you!"

"Err actually Star I came looking for you…" Robin stuttered.

"Have I been lost?"

"No, not exactly… Hey I was wondering, if you'd want to-"

"YES! What a most glorious idea Robin!"

Robin stared at her, "So I'm guessing you like the idea of dinner?"

"Anything with you Robin." Her eyes glistened as she said his name, Robin felt a little guilty, wondering if he had created that listening look, or if she really had felt it before the little hit to her head. Robin realized that fake or real, this was her life now, those were her feelings, they weren't going to suddenly change.

"So how about-"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah ok, that'd wor-"

"I shall get ready right now!"

"Star, it's 8 in the morning."

"It shall take me so long to get ready, I must go ask Raven about 'Face masks'!"

Robin turned slightly red, "Er ok…" He took a step backwards to avoid being hit by the door. "Well, that settles that", he said to the door. He wondered off to the living room to find Beastboy and Cyborg locked in the video game battle of the century.

"WHO"S YOUR BORG CYE WHO"S YOUR BORG?" Beastboy yelled as he momentarily pulled in front.

"Think fast Green Bean!" Yelled Cyborg, as he threw some oil at Beastboy's car,

"NOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooo! I'll get you for that!" Yelled Beastboy.

"umm guys?" Asked Robin carefully?

"What?" they both screamed.

"I'm going to take Star out tonight so I'll need you two on your best behavior, try not to burn the tower down while I'm gone."

"Yeah Dude, ok, whatever…" Beastboy mumbled.

Right man, we are ALWAYS on our best behavior", muttered Cye.

At the same time they both turned around, "Did you just say you were taking Star out?"

Robin shrugged, "Well she is my girlfriend.."

"Dude! How long has this been going on?" Asked Beastboy.

"Yeah man, details dETAIL-"

There was a sputtering sound, and then a sound of a crash, Beastboy and Cyborg whipped around just in time to see their cars crash, and a big GAME OVER sign pop up.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo!" Screamed Beastboy almost in slow motion.

"OH MAN, I was just about to beat your high score!" Moaned Cyborg.

After a second they both shrugged, "So you and Star are going out on a date huh? Think I could bring Raven?"

Cyborg snorted.

Robin shrugged, " If you can get her to go with you."

Beastboy slumped back in his chair, "Never mind."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure she'll say no?"

"This IS the same Raven we're talking about right?" Beastboy asked.

Right on cue Raven came through the door, " Erum… Why are you guys all starring at me? You didn't turn into Vampires or anything did you?"

"OH NO, we were just- well- BEASTBOY was just wondering if..." Beastboy glared at Cyborg, turned into a squirrel and began attacking him, " He was wondering –OW HEY KNOCK IT OFF MAN!- If you'd like to- HEY THAT'S MY THIGH!- go out on a double date with - CRAP! DON'T MESS UP MY HAIR!- Robin and Starfire?"

Raven stood watching Cyborg and Beastboy fight for a while, "Yeah sure, whatever."

Beastboy feel off Cyborg, and everybody starred at Raven. "What?"

"Dude did you just say you'd go?" Beastboy asked.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Raven shrugged.

"COOL!" Beastboy started dancing, " I GOT A DATE UH HUH UH HUH UN HUH!"

"Umm Beastboy, don't push it", Raven said.

"Ok, sorry…"

A/N: So there you go, sorry it took my so long, I'm in a play (Night of the Living Dead) and it took up a lot of time. So who is YOUR favorite character and why? (Just wondering.) Ciao for now!


	9. Start Date

Chapter ( Start Date)

Raven starred critically in the mirror at herself. She assumed it was acceptable. Raven wore a long pixie cut blackish purple dress, they was a little off her shoulders. She worried it looked to mature for a date with Beastboy, but she actually liked this dress, and this might be her only chance to wear it.

Starfire sat on Raven's bed, "Raven how do I look?" She wore the same dress that shed worn to Kitten's prom.

"For the billionth time: Fine. Robin wouldn't care if you wore a paper sack."

"Robin does not care?"

"No Robin doesn't care what you WEAR, all he cares about is you."

"And Slade."

"Duh, but Slade wouldn't look very good in a dress now would he?"

"No, I believe not."

Raven nodded, "It needs a necklace…"

"Slade's dress?" Star asked starting to get confused.

"No, my dress needs a necklace."

"I have one you may borrow… It does not match my dress", Star pulled out a short necklace on a silver chain, with a purpleish black moon.

Raven catch her breath, in trying not to show emotion, "It's beautiful…"

Starfire helped her put in on, " Yes, it nicely compliments your eyes…"

Raven briefly smiled at Starfire, "I have a necklace you could use…" Out of a jewelery box Raven pulled a light purple open rose with a Star in the center.

"Glorious! Raven it is lovely."

"You look great Star your hair really came out well…"

"Thank to your help…" Raven had lent Starfire a curling iron, which nobody knew why she had it, since she never used it. ANYWAY, Star's hair was now full of floaty bouncy light curls.

"Hello Ladies! Are you going to be in there forever lets GO!", Beastboy's voice shouted.

"Hmm", Robin gave Beastboy a look.

"What?"

"That's not way to talk to ladies."

"But they aren't ladies."

"But you said they were."

"Well… Hmm."

"Exactly."

"Hey Robin do I look ok?"

"Actually, Beast boy, you look a little green."

"Ha ha, very funny. No seriously,"

"Seriously you look a little, well a lot green."

"ROBIN!"

"What? You look fine…" Robin wore his tux, while Beastboy sported a dressy light green shirt, "For a green guy."

Beastboy was about to comment, when Raven's door opened and Raven stepped into the hall, Beastboy's jaw dropped, "Whoa."

Raven's lip twitched like she was trying not to laugh, "What are you looking at?"

"Raven you look awesome", said Robin glaring at Beastboy.

"Yeah!" Beastboy commented still stunned.

"Common Greenie… You're coming with me…" Raven grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

Then Star stepped into the hall. Robin was much better at keeping his cool, though his heart beat like a drum inside him, "Looking great, Star."

"Thank you Robin…" Robin took her hand and lead her toward Cyborg's T car.

This was gong to be interesting,


	10. Over Before it Started

Chapter (Over before It started.)

"Robin, may I acquire as to where we shall be dining?" Star asked excitedly.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Well Robin, wherever you're taking us, they better serve Vegetarian food!" Beastboy said.

"Don't worry about it." Robin assured him.

Raven sat in the back seat starring out the window, looking as if she were locked in a cage.

"You know Raven really look…just wow. Amazing." Beastboy stuttered out.

She twisted her head long enough to say, "You don't look bad yourself." Then she continued starring out the window.

Eventually they pulled up to Red Robin's (which I do not own), Starfire clapped with excitement, " Oh Robin your very own restaurant!"

Robin had expected that, "Not exactly Star…"

"But why did you chose red? Though it is one of the colors of your uniform…" Starfire COULD have rambled on for hours but luckily Raven interrupted:

"Starfire! Robin Does NOT own the restaurant."

"Robin if they serve vegetarian food how come there's a Robin is the name?" Beastboy asked suspiciously.

"Maybe because they are Robin friendly? Look don't sweat it, it say RED Robin, not GREEN Robin", Robin said.

"Still, I think this restaurant is a most wonderful choice!" Starfire commented, as Robin opened her door, and helped her out. Robin made a very good gentleman. Beastboy on the other hand did not. Robin pointed using his head, over to Raven's door, which was still closed.

"Robin, what the heck are you doing?" Beastboy asked, totally not getting it.

"Robin, are you ok?" Starfire asked.

Robin tried to widen his eyes, but with the mask on who could tell? Finally he grabbed Beastboy and hissed in his ear, "Open Raven's door."

But instead Beastboy asked, "Why?"

Robin was very close to pulling his hair out, "Because it's the right and proper thing to do."

Beastboy shrugged, "Oh. Why doesn't' the TV teach us stuff like this?"

Robin groaned, "It does, you're just watching the wrong channels."

"Oh."

Robin glared, "Forgetting something?"

"Uh… Should I say anything as I open the door?"

"I don't care as long as you open the STUPID DOOR!" Screamed Robin, losing his cool for a second.

Raven opened her own door, "Knucklehead."

Robin glared at Beastboy. Beastboy seemed to shrink, "Sorreee, but I'm not an automatic gentlemen like some people. I'm Nervous."

Robin's glare didn't lift, "And you think I'm not?"

"Hellooo? Boys, shall we not enter the Robin tower of Food?" Star asked.

Raven walked over to Beastboy and said as sweetly as she could, "This is the part, where you take my hand." Beastboy took her hand. "Now walk me to the door." Beastboy walked her to the door. "Now open the door." Beastboy opened the door. "There we go, that wasn't so hard now was it?" For once Beastboy couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Starfire walked next to Robin, " I cannot wait, but I am afraid you must order for me, since I do not know the food…"

Robin gave her a smile, "Sure, no problem… I think you'd like a-" But Robin didn't finish his sentence because Starfire had walked into the door. It must have hit her head pretty hard too because, for the second time in less than a week, she fainted. Luckily Robin caught her, (correct as usual King Friday), "Beastboy Hold up!" Beastboy hold the door as Robin carried Star through the door and set her down on a waiting bench.

"I have a feeling we missed something…" Raven said.

"Star hit her head", Robin said biting his lip.

"You don't think that means…?" Beastboy asked.

It was Starfire who answered his questions as her eyes fluttered to an open, "Urg…What happened? Where am I?"

A/N: Cliffe! It's not what you think Mha ha ha!


	11. Remembrance

Remembrance

"Friends why are we standing around in a … Ploinkoid? And where is friend Cyborg, were we not just fighting Mumbo seconds ago? Where is he?" Raven, Beastboy, and Robin all starred at Starfire.

Before Robin could stop Raven she said, "That was a week ago Starfire, right now you're on a DATE WITH ROBIN." She said making the last part really obvious. Robin blushed.

"A Date? Glorious! Let us begin the shoe removal and dance around like Chickens!" Raven, Beastboy, and Robin continued to stare at Starfire.

"That's one tradition I don't want to know about…." Raven mumbled, as she pinched Robin.

"Hey! Ow! Oh… er…. A date is when like two people go out somewhere to do something together." Robin explained (very poorly.)

"But Robin, there are four people here, correct?"

"Well….. This is what is called a double date…"

"-when someone LIKES YOU, they will ask you out on a date…." Raven interrupted.

"Hey I was getting there!"

"Yeah but it would've take you so much longer, and I'm hungry." Raven insisted.

Starfire eyes got huge, "Robin, you asked me on this date, correct?"

"Yes…Yes I did…"

"The that should mean that-"

Raven nudged Robin, "Er… I like you as more than a friend…"

"But Robin has something ELSE to say, don't you Robin?" Hissed Raven.

Robin glared. At Raven, "Star I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend…"

"OH! I have learned he meaning of such a word on the TB…"

"TV", corrected Beastboy.

"Yes TV, and I believe it means…"

"It means that you and Robin go on Dates only with each other", said Raven cutting in, "Hey look our table is ready, let's go…"

Beastboy and Raven scuttled off leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

Robin took a seat next to Starfire, "So are you feeling better Star?"

"I always feel better knowing you are here, Robin."

Robin blushed, "So do you want to go find our table?"

"Yes but first there is one thing I don't understand…"

"Star, you hit your head, and forgot everything, then you hit your hit again and forgot everything that had happened since you first got hit on the head, and you now remember everything that has happened before you first got hit on the head… understand?"

"No, I do not. But I do understand one thing…."

"Even if I lost my memory every ten seconds, one look would be all it would take to like you again. I believe when I hit my head, I remembered you, for a Tammerian never forgets the one she loves."

"Love?" Squeaked Robin, turning red a tomato (i.e. Very red.)

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Robin's eyes widened, as he fought to keep his mouth closed instead of hanging open.

"Robin is something wrong?"

"No, Star, for once everything is right."

And with that they hugged.

The End!

A/N: Please review!


End file.
